Naruto One-Shot collection
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: Random oneshots i write for fun hope you like
1. Chapter 1: Love to you

Heyyy i'm starting a one-shot and two-shot storyy thingy lol. I started to write a lot of one-shot and two shots. So hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

* * *

** NejiTen One-shot (Tenten p. o. v.)  
**

* * *

"Write what you think love is" Mrs. Suratobi spoke. "This will be a test grade" The class groaned. I sighed as i stared at my paper. My pencil started moving without me noticing. I wrote:  
_Love:  
It is what makes you happy when you are sad.  
it is enlightenment in life._

I tapped my pencil on my desk.

"That's a good thought" Neji stated. I turned to him and slapped him upside the head.

"What?" he growled. "Stop complementing my horrible work" I said frowning at the paper.

i continued writing.

_Something that everyone wants yet most don't get. _

_Something that_

"I don't say that" Neji said. "It sound awesome" I ignored him and continues writing.

_brings joy to your soul. _

_Like a scarlet letter it is mysterious._

I set my pencil down and layed my head down.

"Tenten that is beautiful" I turned and saw Neji reading it. I snatched his paper and read it.

_~Love~  
It is something unretrievable_

_Something unreachable._

_Something a caged bird could never recieve._

I looked up at him. Why must he think that way? He won't receive love?

Hell i'm going to give him Love.

"Ten what are you staring at.?" I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied

The bell rang and i set his sheet down and grabbed mine before walking out and handing it to Mrs. Suratobi.

I walked up to my locker to a giggling Aiko and a smirking Naruto.

I ignored them and put things in my locker. Then i grabbed some books, closed my locker and made my way to Home Ec.

~Neji~

He stared at his paper before handing it in. Kurenai read it and a tear grazed her cheek.  
It continued.

_Though the laugh and cries of my companian make me believe._

_One day i will retrieve the non-existant feature._

_The bubbly feeling when you are around a certain person._

_The feeling of happiness in place of the depths of pitch black._

_The cozy feeling when you are with whom you love. _

_That is what love is to me ~Neji_

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Angel:Short and sweet.**

**Mist: Ne Angel-chan Buttterfly-chan left with Neji right?**

**Angel:yup! we are left to do the closing**

**Mist: I hope you like the story!**

**Angel: Remember to Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Hope

Heyy guyss... Uhm i'm back with another one. I kinda felt like i needed to express myself in this One-shot this time cause well i kinda felt like it...so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

** AikoxShikamaru (One-sided)**

* * *

It had happening during January. I didn't know which day in January. That's when i fell for him. It was a normal cloud watching day. I started doing this in elementary school with one of my best friends. She moved away and in remembrance of her i did this everyday after school.

"Hey can i sit next to you?" He asked. I looked over to him. His black locks tied up into a high pony tail. In an instant I was struck. I don't really believe in love at first sight but somehow it happened. "Sure" I said looking back at the sky. Was it possible that he was the one for me..

It felt like it.

"Shikamaru Nara" He said. i turned and gave him a questioned look. "My name is Shikamaru Nara" He said smirking. My mouth shaped into an 'O'. "Aiko Akiyama" I answered. I looked back at the clouds sometimes snatching a glimpse of him.

It became into a beautiful friendship. I heard from rumours that he liked Hinata. One of my childhood friends who just slapped me for no reason when we were younger. I cried back then. Not because i was a kid but because i felt betrayed. I never done anything to her. I became more distant from her. So distant that i barely talk to her now.

I asked him one day. He didn't deny it. Nor did he answer the question. He just stood up and left. I sat looking at the grass for hours. I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and made my way home.

3 months that's how long i haven't seen him off school campus. He didn't come to the fields either. Maybe he's ditched me?

One year. it's been one year since i liked him. I liked him at first sight...if possible. I saw him with a girl. The new transfer student Ino Yamanaka. They were laughing and talking like they were best friends. I started to avoid them. I stopped staring at him in class...i tried at least. I gave up hope then.

It was the beginning of 8th grade. I was with this guy i dated over the summer. I really liked him. His name was Naruto Uzamaki. My best friend since kindergarten.  
We had a good relationship. It was fun. There was no bad times or horrible times just smiling and laughing. It made me forget all about 'him'.

It was in the middle of winter break when he broke the news to me. He was moving... to a different city. Kyushou. His dad was being transferred. That was my last goodbye to him.

I didn't have any friends to support me after the horrible accident...or Break-up...They said i was different. I was just depressed. I smiled anyway. Then i saw 'him' around more often. i only saw him as a friends then. Yes just a friend. Or maybe even less. I stopped acknowledging he was better than me. No i was determined to beat him. Everything was okay...i felt i had will power until one day.

I had opened my locker with a note falling out. it read

_Aiko i really like you...Meet me at the grassland_

_-Anonomous_

I came to the grassland where i used to watch clouds. I sat down and touched the grass. I looked up to the sky. Searching for hope.

It was 7:00 pm. Nobody came. I thought it was Shikamaru. He only knew this place. My heart pounded. Why? Why did it pound for him? I don't understand! I don't like him anymore do i? I shook my head and wrote a note that night. It was the corniest note i wrote in my life. The next day i slipped it in his locker. I din't get anything back.

He started to avoid me more ignore me. Hate me. Made me feel miserable. I always just want to crawl into a corner and cry. Honestly why did i like him in the first place. I didn't know.

"Hey! Aiko!" I turned around to find Aimie racing up to me and hugging me. I was just surprised. "I'm so sorry" She started "I know you really liked him. and well he uhm well he and Ino are dating." I lost it. I pushed her away. I murmured a small 'I am sorry' and raced to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and started crying. Why does it hurt so much? Why do i like him so much? Why was he there? Why was he in my life? What had i done to him? Why do i deserve this? I kept questioning myself. i'm so confused.

"Aiko?" A voice called out. I knew that voice...it was Choji. I silenced myself and kept quiet. "She in there?"Another voice said. Kiba. I heard footstep retreat the bathroom. I started to hear the footsteps fading. I sniffed and sat there.

I left school. I couldn't stand seeing his face again. I was beyond broken. No one can fix me. not now not ever. I sat on the grass land. This is where it all started. I sat dow and stared at the clouds once again. I felt a hot liquid slide down my cheek. Then more had came. I hugged my knees as more tears came. I can't handle this. It hurts so bad. Nothing seemed to clear this pain. A pain that is unbearable. I looked up to laughter and saw 'him' with Ino. I sniffed and stood up and gabbed my bag and left. I didn't want to see their happiness. I didn't want her to show off what could've been mine. I don't know how i'm able to step foot into school. With this pain pounding in my chest. Breaking me any moment. I wiped my tears leaking from my eyes and ran home. All i knew was the LPS lottery is coming soon and somewhat i hoped he got in.

The LPS lottery came in. Shikamaru didn't get in. I was going to a public school. I had no choice but to go. I couldn't afford to go to a private school. but there is also a bus route i use everyday not provided by the school. I wished that Shikamaru didn't go to Konoha high. I don't need to endure all the pain anymore. It hurts so much!

All i need to do is Hope~

* * *

I hope you like it ^^ It came of the top of my head and yeah viola here comes a one-shot!  
Remember to review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**Butterfly: Heyy guys! ^^**

**Angel: KYAAAAAAA w-w-why a-a-am I i-in Angel-chan's body!**

**Mist:Ne ne what are you talking about?**

**Naruto: -pounds mist on the head-**

**Mist: OW!**

**Naruto: We've switched bodies you moron!**

**Mist: WHY ARE YOU LIKE SAKURA?!**

**Naruto:i am not.**

**Butterfly:TENTEN! DISCLAIMER**

**Shikamaru:Gladly ^^ Butterfly Angel Mist do not own Naruto.**

**Everyone except Shikamaru: WHAT HAPPENED TO TENTEN?!**

* * *

**Sasusaku(Friendship)**

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How is Konoha? I like it here in Seoul,Korea. It's really fun._  
_How are you? I've been great. School has been a bore to me. Studying abroad is hard. Especially if you don't know the language._  
_Hehe i hope to hear from you soon _

_Sakura_

Sasuke stared at the letter in his hand. They've always been sending letters to eachother since she left.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Konoha is breezy at the moment. Fall is coming soon.**_

**_I've been well. As well as the rest of our Konoha friends._**

_**Hinata was wondering if you could make it to Naruto and her wedding later this month. **_  
_**Aimie-chan's birthday is coming soon to. They said if you can come early to catch her birthday to.**_  
_**Temari and Kiba got together over the weekend. Neji is still forever alone. I don't mind him really it was his fault for not grabbing Tenten before Shikamaru did.**_

_**As for Ino She has Sai. The new resident from her. Choji is with Aiko and Lee decided to be single until december. Well in good terms everyone is waiting for your return. Hope you can make it.**_

_**Sasuke**_

"Seeya tomorrow Sakura!" A girl screamed.  
"Don't forget to bring the documents for the next court session!" Screamed another girl

"Thanks Aoi i will"Sakura screamed to the girl. She kept walking to her apartment complex. She walk to the mailboxes to retrieve her mail. She saw a certain envelope adressed from Japan.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's great to hear everyone has someone to be with for the fall season._

_I think i can make it in time. I have to cancel a whole lot a things first though and ask them for my classes for online for at least two months._

_if you are asking why i was planing before hand to go to Konoha for the Winter. But i can go now for about a month. I am so glad you found someone. And especially someone as faithful as 's reknown all the way in Korea. _

_She is an actress here. A very good one at that. You should ceck out her movies. Welll i best be wraping up my courthouse meeting is soon. _

_Sakura_

"Shut up minotard!" Aimie screamed.

"See what i mean? That's not even a word."Naruto Exclaimed.

"So what if it's not doesn't really matter."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you guys stop fight?"

"YOUR NOT IN THIS!"

_**Dear Sakura.**_

_**Everyone is excited that you are coming back.**_

_**Naruto is most excited. He's even got into a fight with Aimie.  
And that's saying something.**_

_**I'm glad hoping to see you again making our trio alive. Hope to see you soon**_

_**Sasuke**_

"Happy birthday Aimie!" Everyone screamed.

"Thanks guys!"Aimie said smiling.

Naruto's voice faded out and everyone's laughter also faded out in Sasuke's mind when Sakura came through the door.

"Hey guys Sakura is here" Ino Screamed.

Tenten was the first one to tackle Sakura on the floor. Everyone was laughing.

"Hahaha nice to see you guys to"Sakra said.

"Girl we've better have a whole nightto ourselves so we can introduce Aimie to her" Ino siad.

They were on the couch talking. They guys were in thier respected rooms preparing something.

Aimie blushed. "Ino-Chan there is really no need for that"

"Yes there is! We can watch movies all night to."

"Yeah i've got some Korean movies staring The birthday girl here." Sakura said.

Aimie flushed. "NO WAY!"Hinata exclaimed. "You act?"Tenten asked.

"Yeah i sorta did. only in a few movies in Korea. They weren't hits though."

"Not Hits?"Sakura asked. well more like stated. "They Milloinaire movies!"

Aimie gasped. "No wonder i've been getting so much money on bank account."

The girls started laughing.

"Hey Sakura me and Sasuke want to talk to you." Naruto said from the doorway.

She nodded and followed Naruto after excusing herself from the girls.

Naruto walked to a room and opened the door.

"Lady's first" He said. She gave him a questioned look before walking in. The door closed behind her. She turned around to noone there.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

She didn't get a response. She looked around the bedroom and spotted a photo on a desk.

She walked up to the photo. She picked up the frame and stared at the photo. It was Aimie and Sasuke. Aimie was smiling very wide and Sasuke smiled. They both looked very happy.

"I see you found the photo."Sasuke said.

She turned around to find him leaning on the wall.

"Yeah..you guys look happy together." She said smilling at the photo.

"So much has changed since i left don't you think?" She said setting the photo down.

"Yeah."

"I mean you've spoken more since i left. Before that you bearly spoke a word." She mused.

"True"

"Have you've heard from Kiba Lately?" Sakura asked curios about the said person.

"Yeah he said America is awesome. He said He's coming back for Hinata's wedding. Shino is coming along to."

"Sasuke i want to ask. What does Aimie have that i don't have" She asked. It was a stupid questio Yes. but she wanted to know.

"Her sincerity. Her can relate sometimes. She is also fun to be around." Sasuke said.

"Ohh i'm happy you've moved on" Sakura said.

"Yeah me to" Sasuke said looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should get back out there. I mean we can't stay in there for long"Sakura stated.

"Yeah"Sasuke agreed. He opened the door and walk out followed by Sakura.

Sasuke walked over and placed himself next to Aimie on the couch.

Sakura stared at her group of friends. And smiled Everyone seemed so happy.

She skipped over to her group of friends to join in on the fun

* * *

**Butterfly:I-i-it w-was s-so P-p-pretty.**

**Neji: WHERE WAS I IN IT?!**

**Angel:Neji Neji Neji Neji. you went to America for studing abroad Remember.**

**Hinata: How could you not remember.**

**Butterfly:Y-Yeah**

**Mist: You guys are so mean to him.!**

**Kiba:welp uhhh remember to read and review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Their Story

I haven't written anything in a while. Sorry about that. I've been really busy..hehe soo yeahh  
I hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

Naruhina One-shot

* * *

Everyone underestimated her. She was told to be a nuisance. Useless to everyone. She wished someone could see her. Smile at her. Talk to her. Laugh with her. Though all she had been was being a shadow. Something no one could look forward seeing. Well she was still human. Her long indigo hair swept along with the wind. Her lavender eyes looked to the sky searching for hope. Anything to complete this broken soul.

He was called a monster. portraying the Kyuubi wasn't easy. He was shunned by the villagers. No one seem to care for him. No one liked him. He knew he wasnt like them. All he wanted to be was acknowledged by someone. Anyone. He wanted someone to smile at him instead of giving him glares of hatred. He wanted anything to get out of the hatred rayed towards to him. With his head protector under his blond locks, he keeps fighting. His cerulean eyes always looked to the heavens every night. Keeping in faith that one day he will be acknowledged. Someday get recognition for what he has impact to the world.

They didn't know that they were both looking for each other. He saw her angelic smile through the miles while she saw his will to work harder through light years.  
She acknowledged him when he wasn't acknowledged. He noticed her when she was nothing. the unspoken language between each other. The glints of eyes. The language that no one could understand. Only them. No one notices them but all they need is to notice each other. The love floating in the air. When they look to each other. A smile spread across her pale lips. A smile flashed instantly across his tan skin and his cerulean eyes shimmered in the light.

They knew each other better than their teammates knew them. This was their story. Not the pinkette's. Not the Brunette's. Thiers. The blond's and the Indigo's.

* * *

Lol it's pretty short sorry for it. It was all i can write at the moment :) hope you like it. Please review i need some constructive criticism :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Sorry I haven't updated. Alot has been happening and i couldn't quite get to type ANYTHING up or write. So i am VERY sorry~

* * *

Nejiten

* * *

I looked at the crowd in front of me as the wind swept her hair. Her chestnut bangs flew in the wind

I stared at him. His pale lips curved in a half smile. Absolutely gorgeous.

I turned and walked on a path of my own towards my apartment. On my mind a woman with a contagious smile.

I saw him walk away, leaving his footsteps in the fluffy snow. I turned my back and walked away to the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

The next time I saw him was at the coffee shop. His Lavender pearls scanning every inch of the cake varieties. I walked up to him with no hesitation. "Hi"

I looked at her warm brown eyes. "Hi" I answered back. I ripped my gaze from her and looked at the bakery lady.

I stared at cold demeanor was nothing unfamiliar to me. He reminded me of one of my collegues. I stared at him as he sat down at the table. His brown locks framed his face . Hadn't i noticed that? "What would you like ma'am"

I stared at her plump red lips as it moved. Clear udible words echoed through the cofee shop.

I took my frappi and sat down in front of him. It's unusual to sit infron tof a stranger but his aura felt comfortable. "My name is Akiyama Tenten" I said calmly.

I looked at her. Her twin buns always facsinated me. Her lips moved unleashing her delicate voice. " Neji Hyuga" I stated.

He claimed this meeting to be out of the odinary. I think this meeting was to a coincidence and magical.

* * *

Remember to R&R


	6. Chapter 6: If Only

Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm trying my best but i got writers block with the other stories. Hehe Hope you enjoy this One Shot ^^

* * *

KakaSaku(Onesided)

* * *

Ever since i met you. All i can think about is your gray hair and dopy smile. You were mysterious and interesting. While i well, I was told to be obnoxious and annoying.

I know it's wrong to love your sensei but i can't help it. If only you'd notice me.

* * *

"Ne Sakura-Chan" Naruto screeched.I turned around and he smiled at me.  
If only you could smile at me like Naruto does.

* * *

"So if you'd remember" Ino said lughing. I laugh along with her.  
If only you could laugh with me like Ino does.

* * *

"I Love You My Cherry Blossom!" Lee Screamed. I sweat drop.  
If only you can tell me you love me like Lee does.

* * *

If only you'd notice me.

If only you would return the love i give you

If only...

* * *

Remember to Review~


End file.
